


Watch the Queen Conquer

by kyluxicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Mild Humiliation, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/kyluxicle
Summary: When Ren and Hux bicker like children and cause problems onboard the Finalizer, Phasma takes it upon herself to get them back in line.





	

When the two commanding officers of a ship were both headstrong and power hungry, it was important to find and keep a balance. The actions of both Ren and Hux spoke to inflated egos and overestimations of themselves in spite of, or perhaps because of, their pure belief that they were always right.

 

It was a demanding and difficult task to bring them to heel, but one that Phasma accepted ardently. After a recent public dispute between the two of them had resulted in cowering subordinates and a destroyed console, it was time for her to reinstate order. 

 

They submitted willingly to her now. It had taken time and considerable effort, starting with individual sessions and building up to playing together, but the culmination of her efforts presented her with the two men now standing side by side and naked in front of her. Phasma herself had stripped down to her undershirt and leggings. 

 

“You know why you're here,” she said leveling a hard stare at both of them. “Your pettiness is creating fission where there should be unity. Childish spats that should be handled cordially and in private—you accomplish nothing by them.”

 

Hux kept his mouth shut, though a look of contempt was clear on his face. Ren, on the other hand, always struggled with accepting his faults. He opened his mouth to presumably argue with her and she quickly slapped him across the face with a resounding smack. 

 

“I didn't ask for your opinion,” she said coldly. Ren slowly looked back at her, letting out a long breath, but he said nothing. 

 

“You will both receive a punishment. For the good of the Order, this behavior cannot continue.”

 

She walked around them to the desk holding the equipment she'd brought out for this session. Picking up a length of red rope, she brought it over to Hux and stood behind him, tapping his elbow in a silent command for him to lift his arms. She worked efficiently to wrap the rope above, below, and between his pecs, tying it off behind him in a classic harness style. Grabbing a short rope of the same color, she had him fold his arms together behind his back and bound his wrists together before tying the loose end to the harness so that his forearms were trapped against his back. If he struggled against the rope, it would pull at his chest, leaving artful bruising across his pale skin.

 

For Ren she grabbed a longer black length of rope, and began working a full body harness. It took time, but time and patience was good for these two (so used to instant gratification as they were.) Tying a series of knots down the front of his chest, she parted the rope around his cock and balls and tied a final knot that would rest against his perineum. Ren grunted as she pulled the rope up behind him, through his cheeks and pressing the knot into the soft skin there. 

 

She worked until there was a diamond pattern of crisscrossing rope down his chest. This time she grabbed two shorter pieces of rope and tied each of his wrists so the were secured at his hips. 

 

Walking around front she studied her work. Both of their faces were flushed and eyes downcast. They may have submitted willingly, but there was always an edge of embarrassment for both of them to relinquish their power like this. 

 

“Ren,” she said sharply, his eyes flicking up to her face. “Middle of the bed on your back.”

 

“Yes, ma'am,” he muttered and then walked over to it. His movements were stiff and awkward as he did his best to avoid shifting the rope around his cock. 

 

She turned to Hux. “Bring me the remaining rope,” she said nodding to the desk. “One at a time.”

 

Hux turned to look at the rope tied into a coil on the desk and then back at her with an incredulous look, no doubt thinking about his bound hands. Walking to the desk, he hesitated before bending at the waist to pick up the first coil of rope between his teeth. His movements weren't hindered the way Ren's were but he still carried himself stiffly, not pleased with being made to fetch things like a dog. 

 

She lifted her hand, palm up, at chest level, making him bow his head to place it in her hand. 

 

“And the next one.”

 

His mouth was pressed into a tight line but he did as he was told, bending at the waist and showing off his pale ass before bringing her the second rope. 

 

“Good boy,” she said grinning wolfishly, giving his cheek a few pats. 

 

“Now pick up the nipple clamps the same way and hold on to them for me.”

 

His cheeks flushed and he swallowed thickly. Phasma thought for a second he might argue, but then he turned on his heel to collect it, the chain and clamps rattling together as he picked it up between his teeth. 

 

Turning her attention back to Ren, she knelt up on the bed and pressed his knees together so she could bind them. She repeated the tie at his ankles, leaving the knight bound in a straight line. 

 

Looking to Hux she saw him standing at the foot of the bed with the clamps hanging from his mouth. Holding out her hand, she made a come hither motion and Hux leaned over to let her grab the chain from his mouth. 

 

“Now go back and pick up the plug,” she told him. “Take it in your mouth by the plug and not the base.”

 

If Hux's cheeks were pink before, they were cherry red now. Ren snorted beside her and she shot him a stern look. 

 

“You think that's amusing? Be careful, or else you'll end up with it in your mouth after it's been in his ass.”

 

The smile quickly faded from his face. 

 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. 

 

Phasma flicked at each of Ren's nipples making them pebble and said, “Not yet, you're not.”

 

She used both hands to pinch and rub at his chest until he was panting, and when each bud was sufficiently abused, she picked up the nipple clamps and attached them to his chest. Ren shouted a curse, his knees and shoulders coming up off the bed as he tried to curl in on himself and alleviate the pain. His shoulder was shoved back to the mattress with a firm hand and she held it down until his legs were flat against the bed again.

 

She looked over her shoulder and saw Hux standing by the edge of the bed again this time with the plug in his mouth. It was wide enough to keep his jaw pried open and a small trail of drool was leaking over his lip. 

 

“So good at following orders,” she purred. Turning to Ren again she said, “See how he obeys even when he doesn't fully approve of the order? Not every order will be catered to our personal opinions, but we do them because they're in the best interest of a larger picture.” She hooked her finger under the chain and pulled, lightly tugging on sore nipples and making him groan. “Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” he said through grit teeth. 

 

She pulled a little harder. “Yes what?”

 

“Yes, ma'am!”

 

She let go and Ren gasped, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths. 

 

“You would do well to follow his example.”

 

Getting off the bed, Phasma brought her hand to Hux's mouth and drew the plug out, a smile quirking at her lips as a string of drool fell over his chin. 

 

“Kneel over his legs. You're going to get him hard.” 

 

Hux's brow twitched and his lip curled in obvious distaste. 

 

“Don't make me take back what I just said about you,” she chided. 

 

Pale green eyes flicked from Ren's half hard cock and then back to Phasma.

 

“Yes, ma'am,” he mumbled. 

 

She watched as he climbed onto the bed to sit above Ren's knees and then bent down to take his cock into his mouth. With his arms bound behind his back he had to use his core to keep himself from falling forward choking on Ren's dick. 

 

Phasma grinned. 

 

“My precious boys,” she said with a false sweetness. “If only you could play this well together all the time.”

 

Going over to the desk she picked up a bottle of lube, the second to last thing on the desk, and came up behind Hux. The plug and lube were set down on the bed and she she grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling apart his cheeks. Hux jerked forward a fraction and Ren moaned a curse as he sank further into Hux's mouth.

 

“Today you will learn restraint and the consequences of losing it.”

 

She slicked her fingers and then began circling Hux's hole. He was breathing hard through his nose while holding Ren's cock in his mouth. 

 

“Don't stop sucking on my account.”

 

Hux whined and then his head began moving again, servicing the cock in his mouth. Ren was watching with half lidded eyes. 

 

“You will tell him when you're close. If you come, I will not be happy.”

 

Ren bit his lip and nodded.

 

Focusing on Hux's ass she pressed one of her fingers inside of him and curled it down. Hux moaned around Ren and the vibration of it caused him to moan as well. They were so much nicer to listen to when they were like this. 

 

She worked her finger in and out until Hux relaxed enough to take first two and then three fingers.

 

“I'm- I'm close,” Ren stuttered out. 

 

Phasma immediately reach up for the back of Hux's harness and pulled him off Ren. Hux gasped and panted as his mouth was left empty, allowing to take a proper deep breath. 

 

She let Hux go again and his head came to rest on Ren's hip with a now hard, wet cock bobbing in his face. Pulling her fingers out, Phasma reached for the plug and lubed it liberally before pressing it to Hux's loosened hole. 

 

Hux's breathing hitched and then doubled as she pushed it into him, the flared end stretching him wider than her fingers had. He let out a long, low whine as it popped inside of him, his ass clenching around the narrow neck.

 

“You're doing so well,” she said quietly, petting her hand over his raised ass.

 

Hux whimpered when she grabbed the base and shifted the wide plug inside of him. His hands curled into fists at his back as she gently pressed and moved it. From further up the bed, Ren watched with rapt attention, his face flushed and his cock twitching as Hux's breath teased it. Both of them were beginning to forget they were supposed to hate the other, too focused on their own pleasure. Selfish of them really. 

 

Letting go of the plug, Phasma quickly brought her hand down hard on Hux's ass, the slap resounding in the otherwise quiet room and making Hux cry out in shock and pain. She slapped him again on the same spot and he yelled out a curse, turning his face into Ren's hip. 

 

“Don't forget that you're not here for pleasure right now. You're here to learn.”

 

She spanked the other cheek for good measure and grinned as Hux rocked forward with a pained groan. 

 

Stepping away from the bed she pushed down her leggings and underwear, tossing them to the side. She got onto the bed and moved up until she was kneeling over Ren's head facing Hux. “You're going to eat me out until I come,” she said hooking a finger beneath the chain of the nipple clamps and lifting it to lightly tug at them. Ren groaned at the combined pain and pleasure of having the clamps teased. Just because she planned on denying them some pleasure doesn't mean she had to deny herself. Besides she'd need to be dripping wet to ride Ren like she planned to. 

 

She lowered herself until she felt his breath against her vulva and then shifted to sit on his nose. On anyone else Ren's nose would've dominated their features, but for him it worked well with his wide, thick lips and big eyes. Personally she enjoyed it for more than just aesthetic reasons. She rolled her hips, letting the bridge and tip of his nose to drag along her lips, slicking it with the wetness that had built up since they'd started. 

 

Ren tilted his head up to press it further into her and she hummed in appreciation, dropping the chain back to his chest. He exhaled through his nose and the light burst of air made her sigh. 

 

“Such a helpful boy,” she said thoughtfully. 

 

She let Ren keep nuzzling at her with his nose and looked down to where Hux was still resting his head on Ren's hip, his eyes glazed and looking at where she and Ren were joined. 

 

“I want you to lick him. Don't take him into your mouth. Don't make him come. But tease him until I tell you to stop.”

 

Hux glanced up to her face with heavy lidded eyes before carrying out her order. Ren's hips immediately canted upwards and he whined when Hux licked a wet stripe up the length of his cock. She ground down against his nose one more time before moving an inch lower to his mouth.

 

“Time to get to work.”

 

And Ren, bless him, held nothing back. His tongue reached up immediately for her clit and began tonguing it insistently until Phasma let out an involuntary gasp. Once he got that reaction, Ren switched to broad licks across her entrance. For as terrible as he was at holding his tongue in day to day situations, Ren had always been talented with it in other pursuits. When she first started bringing him to bed, she had anticipated having to teach him how to please her, but he'd been good at it from the beginning, only needing slight instruction on details. 

 

Now he was well acquainted with how to please her and put all of it to use. He kissed the outer lips and ran the tip of his tongue lightly along them before slipping it inside of her and thrust up as far as it could go, licking inside of her and no doubt making a mess of his chin. 

 

Phasma's own breathing was becoming short now as Ren worked her towards climax, alternating between focusing on her clit and inner walls. She watched Hux through her lashes as he worked just as diligently with his own tongue, teasing Ren's frenulum, his slit, and the down to his balls, mouthing gently at them and making Ren visibly shiver. Ren moaned when Hux actually sucked one of his balls into his mouth and the moan reverberated perfectly into Phasma, making her come as Ren's tongue circled her clit. 

 

She didn't hold back her gasp and then moan of pleasure as heat rippled through her skin. Her sex pulsing, making the pleasure last. 

 

Taking a modicum of pity on Ren, she climbed off to the side and let him breath. His face was considerably more red than it had been before and his chin and nose with slick from spit and juices. She tilted her head and smiled down at him as his chest rose and fell with hard breaths. He looked appropriately wrecked. 

 

She motioned for Hux to sit up. It took a bit of effort to rebalance himself on his knees without using his hands, but he managed. 

 

“Move up. Knees at his waist,” she commanded. 

 

It was always pleasing to see the otherwise stoic general struggle with something. The term awkward could rarely be applied to how he presented himself amongst the crew but that was exactly what he was now. Awkward as he shuffled forward on his knees, trying to accommodate for the width of Ren's hips and bound arms and to not slip in the widespread position and end up sitting on his stomach.

 

“I'm afraid I made a mess of our dear knight. Would you mind cleaning him up a bit?”

 

Their faces snapped towards her with expressions that bordered on a glare. She raised an eyebrow at them and smirked when they both lowered their gazes at the same time. It took careful effort for Hux to bend at the waist without falling forward, and while they had averted their eyes from her, they didn't hold back glaring at each other once their faces were level. The hatred they held for each other was palpable again, but they'd be distracted soon enough.

 

With obvious reluctance, Hux licked across Ren's chin and used calculated movements to clean him as efficiently as possible with minimal contact while the knight held as still as he could.

 

Phasma used their momentary preoccupation to move on towards her main plan. She got off the bed and removed her top as she walked over to the desk and picked up the final item—a cock ring. Back to the bed she got on her knees and then settled over Ren's thighs. With the cock ring in hand she stroked his cock with the barest of touches, smiling at the needy sounds he gave in return. He'd been brought to the edge once by Hux and then kept there as she rode his face. By now it was flushed an attractive red color with precum beading at the tip and beginning to drip down the head.

 

Working as deftly as she had with the ropes, she wrapped the small leather band around his cock and balls where it cinched tight compared to the ropes loose circling it. Breathy whines turned into a broken cry as she let go, his cock twitching where it stood erect. 

 

“Any time you think you might come, you will tell me,” she ordered as she poured lube into her hand and began to liberally slick his cock. “This will help you avoid that but it's not a guarantee. Do you understand?”

 

Ren was shaking in his bonds, Hux licking up the last of her slick. 

 

“Y-yes ma’am,” Ren answered, his voice wrecked. His hips thrust into her light grip and he whimpered when she pulled away again. 

 

“Good.”

 

She positioned herself over Ren's hips, pushing Hux's legs wider so her knees could settle on the bed between them. Unfortunately for him, the wide spread position made him lose his careful balance over Ren's chest and he fell forward, his head coming to rest on a broad shoulder. Ren grunted in pain as the nipple clamps were jostled and pressed against him under Hux's weight. 

 

Phasma noted that the clamps’ presence could become more of an issue than she'd intended with their current position, but left them as they were for the time being. 

 

Without wasting anymore time Phasma lowered herself into Ren's cock, and she didn't bother holding back her moan of pleasure as the thick head slid in. Ren moaned as well but it sounded more pained than pleasurable. She worked her hips until she was sitting fully on his hips, his thick cock buried deep inside of her. The temptation to reach down and rub at her clit was strong but she managed to resist. This wasn't about her. 

 

Instead she reached forward between Hux's legs and grabbed his cock, pulling it back. His body tensed and groaned, burying his face into Kylo's shoulder. 

 

“You work so hard to always get what you want, General,” she said twisting her hand around his shaft and coaxing it into full hardness with measured strokes. “And you almost always get what you want, don't you?”

 

His only response was a moan as she worked his cock over. 

 

“I'd like you to respond,” she said firmly. 

 

Hux shivered. 

 

“I do, ma’am,” he said, his voice muffled against Ren's skin. He tried to buck into her grip but the angle gave him no control over her ministrations, and all he could do was try to hold still while she worked. 

 

“I'm glad you realize it,” she said, tightening her strokes. She could see his nails digging into the palms of his hands as he tried to hold back his reactions. “Would you like to come?”

 

Hux gasped as though the words punched the breath from his lungs. She knew he wanted to, but his answer would direct how the rest of the session played out for him. 

 

Her other hand came up to cup his balls, and he moaned. “Yes, ma'am,” he whined. “Please.”

 

Phasma hummed. 

 

“Even if you're greedy, at least you're polite. Very well, I'll give you what you want and we’ll see where your greed takes you.”

 

She gently squeezes his balls as her hand works over the shaft, passing over the head on every stroke until Hux's body tenses and she feels his balls pulse in her palm as cum shoots out of his cock and onto Ren's abs beneath him. He shouts as he comes, his face turned into Ren's neck, mouth open and panting as Phasma worked his cock through it. 

 

And then kept working him past it. 

 

Moans turned to whines and he began muttering curses, pushing forward to try and move away from her touch. He was well into the point of being oversensitive but Phasma disregarded it. 

 

“You wanted to come,” she said. “And you're going to. Again and again until I'm satisfied.”

 

With her other hand she grabbed the base of the plug and angled it downwards, making Hux yell out his next curse. 

 

Ren had been lying stiffly beneath them, his eyes clenched shut for most of Hux's ordeal before flying open when cum splattered on his stomach. But now with Hux's squirming his face was twisted in pain as the clamps pulled whichever way Hux moved. 

 

She sighed and let go of Hux's cock, grabbing his arms and pulling him upright as she had before. One hand held Hux against her chest while the other reached forward to remove the clamps. Ren yelled as each nipple was released from the tight pinch of the clamps, breathing hard once they were off. Phasma tossed the clamps aside and then licked her fingers, gently soothing the abused peaks of flesh. 

 

“Would you like to stop?” she asked him, softening her tone. 

 

Ren blinked a few times before finding her eyes. He took a moment to answer. 

 

“No,” he said hoarsely. 

 

She frowned, studying him briefly and then giving a nod. 

 

“The next time you're in pain like that, I expect you to use your word.”

 

Ren scowled, obviously believing that he was above that and capable of taking anything she doled out to him. 

 

“That is not a request, Ren.”

 

He lowered his eyes and muttered, “Yes, ma'am,” already slipping back into his role. She struggled not roll her eyes at his stubbornness even if it was part of what made him endearing. 

 

Letting it go, she lowered Hux back onto his chest. 

 

To distract from the temporary break in the scene she rolled her hips, Ren's cock shifting inside of her and drawing a low moan from him.

 

She brought her hands back to Hux, grabbing the base of the plug and rubbing against his perineum with the other hand, pressing on his prostate from the outside as well as with the plug. Whereas Ren was doing his best to keep still, Hux was shaking uncontrollably as he fought against the overstimulation. 

 

“Perhaps you've been feeling left out,” she said to Ren. 

 

Ignoring Hux but for those touches, she pushed herself up at the knee and then sat back down, squeezing her walls around Ren's cock. 

 

“Greed isn't your problem,” she said thoughtfully. “No, yours is your pride and temper. So sure of yourself all the time that you never hold back when your rage builds to its breaking point.”

 

She pushed herself up several more times, sighing as his cock rubbed wonderfully inside of her. The temper she spoke of was becoming visible in Ren's eyes. Similar to how he almost spoke out of turn in indignation earlier, he resented her for assigning him any faults. 

 

“You're going to watch your co-commander deal with the results of indulgence, and you're going to be grateful for instead experiencing restraint. I promise you the end result will be worth any temporary suffering.”

 

Hux moaned at that and Phasma was fairly certain he was cursing her out. She grinned. 

 

Setting a slow pace riding Ren's cock, she began to focus on Hux again. With a firm touch she tilted, pulled, and pushed at the plug while her fingers pleasures him from the outside. 

 

Her thighs burned with the exertion of raising and lowering herself so slowly on Ren, but she relished the ache and couldn't help but think of it as a test of strength and endurance. With all her rigorous training for the battlefield, she had no doubt that she could at least keep it up long enough to torture Ren with it.

 

Hux's flaccid cock began to fill out as she teased his prostate. It took a few minutes to get him fully hard but once he was she reached between his legs again to pull his cock towards her. Hux was still shaking and she wondered if he realized how pitiful the whines he made were. 

 

Both of them were breathing hard and she loved watching Hux bury his face against Ren's neck as she pleasured him. Whether they would admit to it or not, being close like this connected them on a level deeper than they could ever reach civilly (mostly because they couldn't be civil). 

 

Ren's hips were undulating beneath her and she let him, trusting him to tell her when he thought he might come. Her strokes to Hux's cock were merciless, going double the pace that she was riding Ren. His fists clenched and unclenched where they were tied behind his back and every other breath was a whine or whimper, it was taking longer for him to come this time but that only served to overwhelm him further, suffering the sensations of having his cock and prostate stimulated so thoroughly. 

 

Phasma's own pleasure was at a constant low hum with Ren's cock dragging in and out of her, and she knew she was panting as well. 

 

Ren's eyes were screwed shut and a muttered litany of curses could be heard coming from Hux. 

 

Dark eyes flew up and Ren stopped rocking his hips, looking desperately at Phasma. 

 

“M-ma'am, I'm close,” he gasped out. 

 

Phasma grinned and knelt all the way up, letting Ren's cock stand tall and wet in the cool air of the room. He cried out in frustration and yelled his own curse as Hux's increased in volume. 

 

Hux practically screamed as he came for the second time, the pulled back angle of his cock sending his come to drip down over the coarse black hair leading to Ren's abandoned cock. 

 

Phasma didn't give him a break this time and kept stroking him at the same pace as his orgasm passed, though she did bend to let his cock hang more beneath him. Hux's shoulders shook as a sob tore through him, and she ran her hand up and down his spine, shushing him as though soothing a spooked animal. 

 

She gave it another minute before reaching beneath herself and sinking back down onto Kylo's cock, pulling a rumbling groan from his chest. As she took up the slow pace of riding him again, she briefly took her hand off Hux's overworked cock to pour lube into her palm, warming it and then stroking him at a marginally slower pace. Hux visibly relaxed with the added lubricant, though not by much. Wiping the excess from her other hand on his ass, she then reached for the plug and began to pull it slowly out. 

 

She let the widest part hold him open for a few seconds before taking it out all the way and watching his gaping ass flutter at the loss. Hux's moans were shameless and intercut with hiccuping breaths. He didn't suffer the loss terribly long as she pushed two thin fingers inside of him to reach for his prostate. As soon as she swiped over it Hux arched up his back and yelled. 

 

Her fingers circled and rubbed it deftly, making even more of a shaking sweating mess than he already was. The third orgasm would take the longest but she was patient. 

 

Ren had his eyes closed again and was muttering something inaudible while she rode him. His hips stayed down this time and she could feel beneath her how tightly he was clenching his muscles to stay still, probably afraid he would come if he so much as twitched. 

 

As the space between Hux's orgasms lengthened, the space between Ren's impending one increased. Even keeping her pace gruelingly slow, he still reached his peak within minutes. The effort to stay still had him trembling and his words were grit out through clenched teeth when he told her he was close again. She knelt up as she had before and Ren's hips arched to chase the heat of her, falling back to the bed with a dejected moan when he couldn't move any further. 

 

Both of them were deep inside their own heads now and focused wholly on the pleasure she was granting and denying them respectively. 

 

It was time to wrap up. 

 

When she sat back down on Ren's cock, she set a pace that was finally good enough for her own pleasure to start building again rather than leveling out at barely enough. Her hands worked Hux over relentlessly and she could feel the third orgasm start to build in him as his body tensed again and the moans died out to breathless gasps. 

 

Ren on the other hand grew louder in his moans, curses and pleas falling intermittently from his lips as he looked at Phasma through dark, half lidded eyes. 

 

Hux's orgasm tore through his body in a violent shiver as a thin and sparse amount of ejaculate dribbled from his spent cock. Her hands slowed until he went limp and then she pulled them away to rest on his hips. 

 

She met Ren's clouded gaze as she used Hux's for leverage to move herself faster on Ren's cock. 

 

“Ma'am,” Ren whined. “Ma'am, please, I'm so close. I'm so fucking close…”

 

She nodded as she felt heat begin to build in her groin, and knelt up just enough to undo the snap on the cock ring and tossing it aside. 

 

“Come,” she said, her own voice breathy. “Come, pet, you've done so well.”

 

Ren's lip quivered and then his mouth fell open as he threw his head back with a scream. He came hard, his cock pulsing inside of her as hot seed filled her, and his body convulsed, hips bucking up forcefully. She took a hand from Hux's hip and began rubbing at her clit, no care for how rough she was being with it until she came too, heat blooming through her limbs leaving euphoria in its wake. When she came down, Ren still had his head back, eyes shut and mouth open and panting as his cock gave a few more weak twitches. When his body went slack, Phasma smiled. Her boys were so exhausted but they really had done well. 

 

The first thing she needed to do was untie them and she started with Hux. When she sat up from Ren's cock, it fell to his stomach with a wet slap and she could feel his come start to drip out of her. She ignored it for now in favor of untethering Hux's arms from the chest harness. The ropes loosened easily once the knot was released, though the excess made for an awkward tangle as he slipped his arms out. The chest harness was easier to pull away from him and she haphazardly bundled all of the rope up and tossed it off the bed. 

 

She leaned over his back a kissed along his spine as she briefly massaged down his arms. Gently, she coaxed him off of Ren and onto the bed to lie down.

 

Ren's rope work took longer to undo as there were multiple parts to it. First she freed his wrists, giving them the same quick massage she'd given Hux, and then his ankles and knees before finally having him turn on his back so she could undo the body harness. Those ropes were all thrown into the pile on floor as well, for her to organize at another time.

 

Reaching for both of them she pushed sweaty hair away from their faces and smiled softly. 

 

“I'm very proud of both of you,” she said softly, leaning over to press a kiss to first Hux's temple and then to Ren's forehead. “Let me take care of you now.” 

 

She climbed off the bed and went over to the kitchenette where she had prepared some light food and water for them. Dehydrated meats, some fresh fruits, and a few chocolate sweets were brought to them on a tray and it warned her to see in that short time she had her back to them, Ren had pulled Hux to his chest with his nose pressed to bright hair. This was such good progress even if it wasn't likely to last. 

 

Setting the tray down on the bedside table she crawled into bed behind Hux, wrapping her arm over him to rest on Ren's back and stroke light patterns along it. Hux twisted between them so his back was to Ren's chest and he face Phasma. Looking down at him she saw that his face was red and blotchy, drying tears shining from the corner of his eyes and down his nose. Her chest ached and she moved to pet his hair. 

 

“I've got you. I'll take care of you,” she murmured. He didn't nod or acknowledge this but she knew he believed it and trusted her. Hux almost struggled more with accepting aftercare than he did with the actual scenes, so unused to any warm feelings towards him. 

 

As she ran her fingers through Hux's hair she looked up at Ren. 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked quietly. 

 

Ren nodded slowly watching her fingers on Hux. 

 

“I'm good,” he said, his voice pitched low and soft. 

 

She sighed and nodded. The same way that Hux trusted her to take care of him, Phasma trusted Ren to not lie to her. If he said he was good then she would believe him. She reached from Hux to Ren pushing a lock of his hair behind his ear, and his eyes fluttered shut as he leaned into the touch. 

 

“Are you two going to play nice once you leave here?” 

 

Hux snorted and Ren's mouth twitched up into a half smile. Phasma rolled her eyes.

 

She let them stay like that for a while, gently touching them and muttering praise now and again. They could eat and shower later. If this was what they wanted right now, this is what she would give them. Her precious, stubborn boys.

**Author's Note:**

> kyluxicle on tumblr!


End file.
